wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/91
=New York Governor Eliot Spitzer Linked To Prostitution Ring= "Yes, the call cost me $4,300. She quoted $300 over the phone, but when she came to my room, she demanded another four grand. She also asked me if I happened to have a paper bag." --OHeL 01:25, 11 March 2008 (UTC) *"Yes, I did try to pay my wife for sex at first, but it just didn't seem to work for me." - The Lake Effect 08:59, 11 March 2008 (UTC) * Another victim falls foul of those ridiculously expensive 900 number sex lines. --Careax 02:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) * I did not have sexual relations with that woman. Ms. Lewinsky. It was a chick named Kristen." --El Payo 10:09, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * I will now devote more time to spend with my family, and by family, I mean our new pimping business. We know a lot of music and Wall Street execs, and those guys LOVE whores. My wife and I are going to be multi-millionaires. Suck it, New York. - The Lake Effect 15:48, 14 March 2008 (UTC) =Snow Storm Hits Ohio, Indiana= "Put your hands on the hood of the vehicle where I can see them!" --OHeL 01:27, 11 March 2008 (UTC) =Dutch Ship Run Aground In France By High Winds= * Question is who will surrender first? 04:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon :Nice! --Careax 02:26, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Early frontrunner for the 2008 Truthies. --El Payo 10:09, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * Afghanistan launches the first ship in their new national navy. With very limited success. --Careax 02:26, 12 March 2008 (UTC) =The Space Shuttle Endeavor Begins 16-Day Mission= * Launch mistaken for God's fart. - The Lake Effect 23:35, 11 March 2008 (UTC) =Germany's Latest Polar Bear Star, Flocke= * Like all bears this one is just another worthless flocker. 18:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Yet another soldier in Germany's polar bear army. Something is amiss... - The Lake Effect 23:37, 11 March 2008 (UTC) =69-year-old TV Actress Charged With Marijuana Possession= * 20+years ago the idea of Mary in Jail would have been the stuff fantasy's are made of.02:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Solid proof drugs make you shrink. --Careax 02:20, 12 March 2008 (UTC) * Who knew what would have happened when The Professor taught Mary Ann how to make a bong out of coconuts and palm leaves. - The Lake Effect 06:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC) =Activists Protest Japan's Whaling Tradition= * Yes throw a harpoon at them that'll win 'em over. 18:58, 12 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Barack Hussein Obama Wins Mississippi Democrat Primary= *"Heheheheheheh.............I should punch that guy in the face." --DorkVader 12:50, 9 March 2009 (UTC) =Rare White Killer Whale Spotted Off Alaskan Coast= * So if a whale is a killer, it has to be BLACK? Oh, please... - The Lake Effect 01:53, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * The eminem of the orca world. 02:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =N.Y. Lt. Governor David Paterson To Replace Spitzer= * " 'Spitzer Swallowed?' I'm sorry, I cannot comment on the condition of the callgirl at the time of the alleged offense." --OHeL 01:07, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *"No, I don't see myself enjoying prostitutes..." - The Lake Effect 01:49, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * ''"I solemly swear that I will not partake of $4,000 prostitutes during my term of office as Governor of New York State. But, since I'm legally blind, don't discount an odd happenstance tryst with a $60 crack whore from Syracuse." '' --OHeL 03:38, 13 March 2008 (UTC) **"http://www.thestar.com/News/World/article/347361" I CALLED IT!!!"--OHeL 01:04, 19 March 2008 (UTC) * He's blind? quick someone try and replace the Bible he's going to be sworn in on with a copy of I Am America (And So Can You!) by Stephen Colbert! 17:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Move over Arnie. Due to recent revelations, the new Governor of NY will now be officially known as Governor Stud-Muffin. --Careax 01:09, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ='Kristen' In Spitzer Scandal Identified= *I don't know; she looks more like Governor Schwarzenegger's type. - The Lake Effect 01:52, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *I'd tap that. 02:29, 13 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon :*I have $2150 on me right now - we can go halfsies. - The Lake Effect 10:32, 13 March 2008 (UTC) *The new cover girl for the beauty of conservatism. Bi 03:35, 13 March 2008 (UTC)